


you are my fondest memories

by heroic



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroic/pseuds/heroic
Summary: Celica’s had dreams like this before.





	you are my fondest memories

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for act 2 --  
> if you haven't finished the entirety of act 2, you might want to skip this one for now.
> 
> title comes from [september](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ylalI9Jck), which is really fitting if you'd like to listen to it

Celica’s had dreams like this before. She’s back in her childhood home, and there’s no scent of smoke that fills her with alarm and panic, no fire that's not under careful control. There’s a possibility hanging in the air, so simple and yet fill to the brim with hope and happiness that she rushes up the stairway with all the childlike joy she only ever got to have in a quiet village.

And of course, Alm is there.

Alm is always there in her dreams, or at least all of the ones she remembers. The way he looks changes from time to time – the curve of his neck, the fall of his hair, but he always has the same smile she remembers, the same kind eyes.

Celica remembers being a child, sitting in the field with Alm and feeling like they were the only two people in the whole world. It’s exactly the same, seeing him now; he’s broader and taller but instinctively she knows that it’s him, it’s _Alm_ , and suddenly nothing else matters. She can’t stop herself from running to him, into his arms, and he’s so much more solid than she would’ve ever imagined.

He’s there, and he’s real, and he holds her back, says her name, _Celica. I’ve missed you too, so much._

And like all her dreams, the illusion shatters, and the happy heartfelt reunion comes to an end. Alm says her name exactly the same, like it’s all he can taste, but he stands different, the slope of his shoulders so much heavier. The boy she once knew is gone, no longer lost to the tides of the Zofian coast but to the tides of time. He is so close, and yet so impossibly far away.

Celica pushes onward, anyway.


End file.
